


Trapped in a Dream (edited)

by Freakazoid101701



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Coma, Fighting Galra, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance, Other, Self-Doubt, disembodied voice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoid101701/pseuds/Freakazoid101701
Summary: I sit on my bunk.





	1. How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of trapped in a dream. (') = disembodied voice

I sit on my bunk that I luckily don't have to share and stare at the floor wishing I could just go home. I am super homesick but I don't mention it to anyone because they are just as homesick as me. They would probably just tell me to suck it up anyway.  
"Lance?"  
I here Shiro call from outside my lock space door.  
"Are you in there?" He asks. I don't respond they have enough to deal with and I'll be damned if I cause more trouble than I already am.  
"Lance please open the door, buddy." He calls again but I refuse to budge. Shiro was walking down the corridor to get Allura to override the lock on the door when the alarms went off. 'Oh great the Galra are here and we need to form Voltron. But my body refuses to move. I know they need me to be leg of Voltron but my body refuses to move. Like it feels like I'm not needed. 'They can handle it themselves,' my mind is telling me.  
Shiro eventually came back but I could tell the fight had only just begun. But he didn't go with the rest of the team. He obviously had Allura override the lock on my door. He must have figured I wasn't going to unlock the door or move for that matter. "Lance, buddy, we need your help. We can't fight the Galra without you." He said.  
Nothing I said and did absolutely nothing, I just continued to stare at the ground. After what felt like an eternity but was only mere minutes I got up from my bunk not making eye contact with Shiro I walked to blue.


	2. Shot

The walk to Blue was tense and awkward. We didn’t talk although I can tell we are going to talk about my hesitation after we deal with the Galra. We split up eventually him going to Black Lion and me to Blue. When I launched out of the castle Shiro was waiting for me and the others were everywhere. In my headset all I hear is, “ Lance, what took you so long?!” and “Where have you been?!” I respond by giving the old cocky saying, “Aww, did you miss me,” and took off into action. But horrible things are to come.

 

Keith POV:  
It happened so fast. One minute we were trying to form Voltron the next Lance and Blue are floating in the middle of outer space. “Lance, are you ok?” I ask concerned for my teammate….. NO RESPONSE. “Lance,” I call into my headset again. Still no response. I was about to call again when finally he came through,” Aww, is keithy poo worried about little ol’ me?” He responded, cocky as ever. The next thing I knew the Galra fired another shot but directly at Lance. He didn’t know it was coming. After the blast the Galra retreated, but we didn’t care. We cared about how Lance is doing. He was blasted farther into space so it took a couple of ticks/seconds.  
When we got there, what we saw shocked and terrified us. There was a gaping hole in the side of blue. There was no sign of Lance outside Blue, we didn't know if we should be relieved or worried. Once we are close enough Shiro and I get out of our lions and use our jetpacks to fly to Blue. Once inside Hunk gets out of his lion and puts a tether around Blue, once secured he goes back. Shiro and I look around Blue and we are terrified, pieces are everywhere. The only thing still intact is the cockpit, where Lance floats in his chair. “We need to get him out of here!” Shiro exclaimed. I cut his seatbelt off and Shiro grabs him and we head back to the castle of lions.


	3. Giving Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of the same as the original.

Inside Lance’s Mind:

 

'In this dream like state, in your mind, you have nothing to hide or cover up. No need to force smiles.....or joke around, or flirt to suppress your own FAILURES AND INSECURITIES.'  
"I can't stay like this forever."  
'Why not?'  
Th-they need me to form Voltron. I have to-"  
'When have they ever said they needed you? You're useless and weak.... If you die here, they could easily replace you.'  
"But-"  
'You're blind, open your eyes Lance! They don't need you.'  
"Y-you're wrong."  
'Open your eyes, Lance'  
"What do you m-"  
"We could replace you as easily as you came to us."  
"Allura?"  
"All you ever do is mess up."  
"Hunk would never say that....."  
"Why do you think I never befriended you at the Garrison?"  
"Pidge, we were and are friends."  
"Weak. Pathetic. Useless. You're not a pilot. You're not a Paladin."  
"Shiro....."  
"You'll never amount to anything, Lance."  
"Not you too.... Please just stop."  
"Nobody will ever love or want you....."  
"Keith...."  
'Lance you already all this. You've told yourself time and time again. Why are you so distraught?'  
"Because they're the ones who said it..... It's not just me."  
'Just let go of the pain. You're nothing to them....'  
Outside of Lance's mind  
"This is concerning, Allura said Lance's brain activity is very high..... However, his vitals are all over the place and there are no signs of him waking up. Somethings wrong."  
"What do you mean.... Somethings wrong?" Shiro asked.  
"Rather than coming out of his coma.... He seems to be GIVING UP," Allura replied.  
"Lance no," Pidge whispered.  
"Lance! Wake up! Please..... We need you, buddy!" Keith yelled and pounded on the door/window of the cryo-pod. Stopping when seeing Lance's face.  
"He's crying.....," Keith says.  
"Lance, you have to wake up," Pidge says on the verge of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. Find me on Instagram: Freakazoid101701.


	4. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"Get out of my head!" Lance cried. 

Weak

'Give up.'

Pathetic 

Useless

'Let go.'

Unworthy

'Quit resisting.'

Incompetent 

Disgraceful 

'There's no one in your head except you and those you love. The ones who don't love you.'

"Lance! Listen to us!"

"Keith..... Keith's real voice. He sounds upset."

"Lance."

"We need you."

"Wake up buddy."

"Lance, please. Listen to our voices."

"You are a valued Paladin of Voltron."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Don't give up."

"Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura. I can hear them..... But I can't see..... I can't see them. I want to..... Where ?"

"I want to see you guys!!"

"LANCE SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW!" Keith yelled. 

"I want to see you....." Lance gasped. 

"Lance!? You guys he woke up. He's awake!" Pidge announced. 

"You....guys." Lance whispered weakly. As he fell out of the cyro pod. 

"Lance! Are you alright!?" Hunk asked as he fell into his arms. 

"Is he okay Allura?" Hunk asked

"He'll be alright, Hunk. He's suffering from exhaustion. For now he needs sleep." Allura replied. 

"I'll carry him to his bed." Shiro offered. 

3 hours later:

"I'm in my bed." Lance sighed. 

"Oh man..." He said as tears started to pour out of his eyes. 

Wiping his eyes he got up and said,"I better go see them." With that he left the room. 

When he got to the kitchen he inhaled he knew they where talking about him. He rounded the corner and asked," h-hey guys, what are you doing? Probably waiting for me huh? Haha.... I-I mean why wouldn't you....? Heh...." Mentally scolded himself for what he was saying. 

"Lance you're awake!" Hunk yelled. 

"LANCE." Keith yelled going in for a punch. 

"Keith! Stop! What are-," Shiro didn't finish his sentence when Keith land the blow. 

"Keith what was that for?" Pidge asked. 

"Lance are you alright?" Shiro asked. 

"Lance.... Stop joking around for a second." Keith finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

"Are you an idiot. You almost died.... And then in cryopod.... You were about to.... Give up. Don't go around forcing smiles anymore. We could hear your thoughts while you were in your coma-"

"KEITH STOP!!" Shiro yelled. 

"Stop pretending like everything's all fine and dandy. We know you're hurting. You have us to talk to. Quit burdening yourself. Let us shoulder some of your pain." Keith continued. 

Realization hit Lane and the tears came and when they started the wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm sorry." Lance said. 

"I'm sorry I punched you." Keith apologized. 

"It's fine Keith." Lance

"Are you alright Lance?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah.... Thank you." Lance replied. 

"You're positive?" Keith asked. 

"Mhm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow me on instagram freakazoid101701

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.   
> Link will be posted on my instagram (Freakazoid101701)


End file.
